edward and the braces
by carebear with fangs
Summary: this is seqal to the story edward visits the dentist by rissohma read that before you read this one!rate t just incasedisclaimer i dont own twilight or the plot just the hands that wrote it! after new moon
1. brace face!

_**Hi guys as you heard I'm writing a sequel to **_**Edward Visits the Dentist by **rissohma _**well her it goes!**_

**Brace Face**

**Edwards's pov**

**Today was the first day I had my braces and Bella was over joyed that I was embarrassed for once. well two could play that game "Bella?" I said as sweetly as possible "yes Edward?" she responded I laughed "your about to walk into…..to late" she walk right in to Mike Newton. I started to laugh when Mike saw my braces. "how's it going metal mouth?" Mike said before bursting into laughter. if there was ever a time I wanted to hurt Mike Newton it would have been now then Alice came in to it "and he had to be but to sleep because he was so afraid!"Then I felt jasper using his gift to make every one laugh "JASPER HALE IM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" then I felt pain in my mouth "damn" then Emmett came with Rosalie. "Hey Edward Carlisle said that where going on a trip to the mountains this weekend." he said great!**

**Bella's pov **

**It's too funny if Edward where human he would have been beat red! I was so glad that Carlisle had agreed with the dentist! Then he had found out it was time to hunt the look on his face was priceless. I pulled Alice to the side "you have to video type that for me its bound to be funny plus it would be the ultimate black mail for you to get him to cooperate when you wait to play dress up!" Alice looked at me as if I where an evil master mind "good work my pet but it well cost you …..Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha" That laugh scared me "what do you want" I asked her even thou I knew that I would pay big but this was just too good! "You have to let me take you shopping and let me buy you what ever I want to buy you!" damn! "Deal."**

_**Sorry it so short I just want to get the first chapter out! I promised rissohma I would get it out by tonight. Let me know what you think because the little blue/purple review button is your friend!**_


	2. hunting

_**Well here it is the second chapter! Enjoy and keep up with the wonderful reviews!**_

**Hunting**

**Edwards's pov**

**I could believe Carlisle was doing this to me. I had to go hunting with these things on my teeth! I would have died if Bella was a vampire and came with us I did my best to check and make sure that no one had brought a camera I got 20 off Emmett alone. When I was done we all packed into the car I could help but notice Alice laughing evil in her head I give her a look and she blocked her mind from me. When we got to the hunting ground we all took out are phones and made sure they where on to warn others if we had unwanted visitors but mine was mostly on in case Bella need me then I got a smell of deer. I took off when I caught up to the animal I snapped its neck and drank the warm oozing red liquid when I had sucked the animal completely dry I caught the scent of Alice. Great I thought Alice is close by I tried to pull away from the died animal but it was caught in my braces damn. Then I was so embarrassed I tried so hard to get the animal I tried to pick it out with twigs I tried to pull it out but that hurt so badly I wanted to cry. I thought vampires couldn't fell pain so easily! I could still smell Alice near by I could always go to her for help then I remembered Bella her and Alice where the best of friends she would tell Bella and use the embarrassing information to get me to let her do makeovers on me for the next month! I shuddered at the thought of the sparkly red nail polish shed used the last time. I would have to find Carlisle and hope to god no one saw me.**

**Alice's pov**

**Pulled out my new cell phone that could record with sound me and Bella where going to have a field day with this! I had just found Edward and pointed my camera at Edward this was so boring! Then Edward smelled the air I knew he had smelled me but when he had tried to pull away from the deer but he had gotten the fur caught in his braces! This was just too funny! I zoomed in with my camera. He had tried every thing to get it off he even tried getting another animal to eat it! Then he took off running. I followed behind him just enough so he could smell me but I could still video type him then I stopped mid in my tracks and had a vision of where he was headed he was heading to Carlisle. I took a left and got a head of him when he got to Carlisle he was in so much pain he was sobbing. Then Carlisle got to work on removing the deer when he was done he called the family and said it was time to go home. Called Bella and told her id be over around 7 that night with a DVD of it all she screamed so loud that Edward heard.**

**Bella's pov**

**I could what for 7 o'clock I was making dinner for Charlie and I kept giggling. When Charlie asked why I just told him I was glad that Alice was coming over and she had found a really funny home movie to watch we had chosen this night to watch it because Charlie had chosen this night for a over night fishing trip. "I could always stay home bell's" Charlie said for the millionth time this evening "don't worry ch-dad ill be fine Alice will be with me plus you'll have your cell phone on so don't worry!" damn it I had almost could him Charlie I must remember to not I repeat ****NOT**** call him that to his face, then the door bell ring saved by the bell I answer the the door and there was Jacob and Billy Black I put on a fake smile and told Charlie he had company then I understood why he was here they where going fishing with Charlie ,then I saw Alice's car pull up .oh what great timing she got out of her car and walk up to the house. "hello Billy, Jacob, Charlie" Alice was a very good actress when we said good bye to every one Alice smiled evil "ready?" she asked I grinned "put it in."**

_**I hope this is long enough for you all I'm just so tried and I didn't want to type the who movie scene yet read press the blue/purple button because it's your best friend!**_


	3. please read this!

_**Urgh! Sorry you guys but I can't update to night I have flu or something and I'm using the last of my energy to write this .I need beta! I already have a person in mined but I don't know how to set up/use a beta. I'm going to get some rest and I may feel better later on and write a chapter but it won't be posted till I get a beta!**_

_**To those of you who read this thanks to those of you who choose to just scan though this shame on you!**_


	4. Jacob black

_**I am alive. I still don't feel good but I had to write the next chapter thanks to all of you who offered to be my beta. I looked at all the offers and choose BinkaStrait thanks for all the get well notes that made me want to post the chapter even more! **_

**Chapter 3 Jacob Black**

**Bella's POV**

Alice put on the DVD the first couple of minutes was just Edward eating a deer then he had sensed Alice but when he tried to pull away he couldn't because his braces where caught on the deer's fur, I bursted out laughing and Alice joined in.

"It's even funnier the second time!" Alice said in between giggles.

I heard a knock on the door went to go answer it and there stood Edward with his mouth in a shape of an O in horror. I tried so hard to keep the laughter from bursting out but the light hit his braces and I couldn't hold it in, I started laughing so hard I fell to the floor.

"Alice, your toast!" Edward screamed in to my living room.

"Don't even try, Edward, I made at least a hundred copies and send them to all are class mates." Alice screeched as she ran from Edward.

"I sent one to Jacob's pack in La Push." Edward froze where he stood and so did Alice.

"Bella please, please tell me you didn't say what I think you just said." Alice burst out laughing

"Good one Bella T would have never thought of that!" Edward just marched out of my house and I could have sworn I heard him mutter

"See if I catch you the next time you fall."

the next day

The next day was in deed the worse day of my life I fell multiple times. Every time Edward just pointed and laughed but Mike always got him back for me with some stupid comment about how he was necking a deer and got his braces caught. So you can imagine he was having a worse day then me.

Edward's POV

This day was the worse day of my existence! I swear I was going to kill Alice, Bella and Mike Newton! Then as if my day couldn't get any worse Jacob Black had to show up at my school just to make in fun of me!

"Hey, brace face; I just wanted to say thanks for the laugh, the whole pack

enjoyed it!" I was so tried from today that I just wanted to slap him silly.

"But that's not why I'm here" he continued. Thank god! Bella should shut up at the moment.

"Hey, Jacob" Grrr. I hate him. "What do you need?" I hate him with all of my being! Then I heard his thoughts_ damn Bella's so beautiful why did she choose Cullen over me!?_ I growled at him

"Well, Bella, me and the pack are having a party on the beach tonight and I

was wondering if you'd like to come?" said Jacob. He is the most retarded person in the world!

"Sorry, Jacob, but I have plans." Bella said.

"Well if you change your mind let me know." Haha! Black glared at me. Then he

whispered to me.

"At least I don't get my teeth caught in my food." I forced myself to rest the argument to slap him very hard!

_**Remember, with every review it comes with the power I need for the next chapter!**_


	5. chapter Author's note

**I know I put up to many authors notes but I'm having series writers block. If you guys have any ideas let me hear them and finally I've been get a lot of complaints that I shouldn't have sent one of the tapes to Mike but Alice sent only a copy of Edward getting his braces caught so Mike thought that he was making out with the deer. Witch if you're up to date with the story you should have known that any way. Send me some ideas!**


	6. the lie

_**Damn my brother! I had this chapter written 3 weeks ago and I had to get to school so I told my brother to add my beta to send it to her. well I waited and when I didn't get a reply I asked my brother what had happen he'd exited it out!!! Will sorry for making you wait and thanks to:**_

**ALICE4LOVBER232 thehartleys1**

**The Midnights Sun**

**For there help with this chapter!**

Edward's POV

For the rest of the day I didn't talk to Bella I figured she need to be punished for her evil deed. Then I heard her on the phone "hey Jacob do you think I could still come to your party?" oh this was so low even for her I couldn't her is answer but I could hear the smile on bella's lips when she told him to pick her up at 8 that night. I left I had to think if I was going to make Bella cancel her plans so I went to the queen of evil plans Alice.

Bella's POV

How dare he!!! He left with out even saying good bye. I was so going to that party now. I went into the severl bags I had of clothes alice had give me that I thought id never wear and pulled out my blue tank top and my super tight but still comfy jean shorts. When I was done I took out the little make up I owned and did the best I could do. It looked good but I had to say I was no alice I sighed as I pulled on my hoodie that had "never under esmate the power of stupid people in large group written a cross the front." Then I heard the door bell.

Edwards POV

After an hour of me and Alice think we came up with the perfect plan to keep Bella away from that party we both went to Bella's door and knocked when she answered Alice explained how I had wanted to see her but was afraid she might be upset that was my queue

I moaned in pain when bella said to open my mouth a protested but to make it sound real I slurred my words (AN- I don't know how to write slurred words so yeah I'm not going to write it)in the end I got her to stay home. As she called Jacob to say she couldn't make it Alice had a vision


	7. AN the end

_**Do to some of the reviews I've been getting I would like no I hate letting every one know that I am not going to update this story any more because I have just been getting put down by writing this I'm sorry for wasting your time.**_


	8. AN the show must go on

_**Wow a lot of people still like my story wow so I'm going to keep writing by poplar demand ill be updating tomorrow after my graduation thanks to all that helped get me out of my depression! And muffins please don't cry! **_


	9. dieing all over again

AN: IT lives!!! I want to finish this story it's just been bugging e that I haven't ok so here it is the second to last chapter so enjoy sorry I made you wait!!!

"blah" talking

blah other people thoughts

**Edward's POV**

Damn this was just great! Alice had had a vision of Bella realizing that we being vampires could not get tooth aches. I looked at Alice "Edward we are doomed she is going to make loins seem like kitty cats!" damn I needed a plain and fast. "Hey Edward how are you feeling?" I pretended to be in pain "Bella! It hurts so badly!" (AN: ok I'm making people out of character for know.) I just needed to keep her here till 10:00 it would be worth her screaming at me if I could keep her away from the dog. I looked at the clock on the wall damn its 8:00 now it was going to be a very long to hours.

**Bella's POV**

And Edward said I couldn't act I new that he was faking it. I looked at the clock it was 8:00 now it was going to be a long 2 hours for him any way. "Here Edward you lay on the couch and relax ill go to the store and get you some medicine." He was so going to get it Jacob was going to meet me at the store we where going to get Edward back my reason was that he had tried to make a fool out of me again. Jacob's reason well his reason was the fact that he just didn't like Edward. As I got into my truck I saw Alice escape from my bedroom window so that was the evil master mined be head the deception well know this changed every thing I drove it to a parking spot just as Jake came out of the woods.

**Alice's POV**

I was keeping an eye on Bella's future and all of a sudden it just disappeared. Great she know this was not going to be good.

**Edward's POV**

Bella had been gone for a while now I was starting to get worried that some thing had happened to her. do dodo do da na da na da some thing was wrong that was my personalized ring tone for Bella I had my phone to my ear in a matter of seconds "Bella honey where are you?" "Edward?" " I'm here tell me where you are Bella!!!" "I'm at Jake's party I don't like being lied to bye." _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_ damn she knew. I was going to die all over again.


	10. metal mouth no more!

**_Hey everyone this is the last chapter because frankly I don't know what else to write and I completely forgot about the story till yesterday when like 5 people review telling me to finish so thank them for the update ok enough about my life on to the story!!!_**

_**(I own nothing but the hands that wrote the story!)**_

"_Cell phones"_

"**Thoughts"**

"Talking"

**Edward's P.O.V**

It was know 10:01 and I was freaking what if something happened?!?! That was when I heard Bella's ancient trunk out in the driveway. I didn't care who saw me I ran over to her at vampire speed "Are you ok? What took so long? Oh my god you had me so worried I've been trying to get a hold of you but you would answer it that a cut on your arm OMG I told you that they weren't safe! Come on I'm taking you to Carlisle." Bella just blinked at me then burst into a laughing fit when she was done she looked at me "First you need to calm down because all I heard was are you ok and I'm taking you to Carlisle. Second I'm fine, Jacob will not hurt me or let anything hurt me, and third if you are going to take me to Carlisle over a such a small scrap that I did when I fell trying to dance on a beach and fourth I thought your mouth was hurting." I looked at her trying to dazzle her but she caught on and looked away before I could make it have any effect "look Bella I'm soooooooooooooo sorry but I don't think Jacob and his pack of wolf friends are safe and it was the only thing I could think of to get you to stay. Please say something." She sighed "I forgive you. But I am going to talk to Jake and I am going to see him every once and awhile." I glared at the sky way did she have to be so stubborn "No." She glared then my cell phone buzzed.

_Hello?_

_Hey Edward _

_What do you want Emmett_

_I'm bored can you bring Bella over?_

_No Emmett Bella is mad at me at the moment _

_What did you do this time?_

_I tried to keep her safe in the only way I could but she didn't like it and is know angry with me _

_Well sucks to be you Rose just got her so never oh wait I forgot to tell you Charlie called the house looking for Bella he should be there in about now bye_

He hung up just as I heard Charlie round the corner "Bella where not going to debate this Charlie coming I'll talk to you later keep your window closed if you don't want me to come up to night she huffed then went in side to make Charlie a plate.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I opened my window more before I went to bed then fell asleep when two cold arms wrapped around me. "I'm sorry for fighting with you I'll try to be more understanding" he said "I'm sorry for giving you a hard time to night." I mumbled "There's nothing to be sorry for love." Then he started to hum my lullaby and I fell asleep.

_**A couple of months later!**_

**Edward's P.O.V**

Yes I had been waiting all day for my appointment Bella was going in to have her teeth checked right after I got these tin cans removed. "Hello Edward. How are you today?' The helper said we had gotten to know each other during the 6 month I had these things on because I had to have them tightened every time after I went hunting and for the regular check ups. "I'm fine" he smiled "I bet Bella is going to me happy that your getting your braces removed today." I shrugged it took an hour to have them removed but when they where done I was so happy that I did a little dance in my seat waiting for Bella to come out when she came out she looked upset I looked at the clock she had been in there for two hours down to the second she wasn't smiling or opening her mouth when she made her next appointment when the receptionist asked her to speak up she had to open her mouth revealing her brand new braces. I couldn't help it I laugh then I heard Rosalie say "karmas a bitch." As Bella shuffled to her car I run after her and hugged her "I'm so sorry I make you suffer through that when you had to wear these things." Then I saw panic in her eyes "don't worry I'm not going to do any thing but Emmett is a different story" we both looked over at Emmett whole had covered his teeth with tinfoil that made us all laugh even Bella.

_**I'm finally done! I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and liked the ending I might start a new story of jasper needing glasses but it depends on how many people like the idea. Hope to hear from all of you (Hint. Hint review) Byez people!**_


End file.
